Elena Chose Damon, 3x22
by ForeverMeltingInYourEyes
Summary: 'I want a love that consumes me. I want passion, an adventure and even a little danger…'I knew from the moment i remembered this he was the one, Damon Salvatore. The guy i was madly in love with. -Elena. One shot.


This is set from 3x22 when Elena has to choose out of the Salvatore brothers cause personally I think she chose wrong! So this is how I wanted it to go. AND I really hope if anyone already done this I have not copied yours cause well I don't know if anyone has... but you know ENJOY! Also I'm using the words they say in some paragraphs so… hope they don't mind but if they do, they'll live!

'We have to go back Matt!' I yelled furiously at him.  
'Elena.' He answered back looking back to the road.  
'What?' I said wondering, what would be so bad about going back to see everyone, he knew they might die.  
'Damon's not with them.' He said. He knew it meant I had to choose...  
'What..?' I answered nearly in a whisper.  
'He's a hundred miles out of town, I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice.' Matt responded. He was about as clueless as I was of who to pick. I shook my head, why did this have to happen... I want them both. Now I have to choose and I'll take one and lose one, it isn't fair. One brother was there when I needed someone the most... The other may be a pain in the arse sometimes but I still love him for him. I stared out the window for what felt like eternity, thinking… wondering…

I picked up my phone to call him, Damon. The one who I was soon to say goodbye to for maybe the last time ever… It hurt even thinking about it. I can't even imagine if Klaus turns out to be the bloodline they started from, losing them both- The ringing in the phone distracted me from my thoughts. Then the ringing went dead.  
'Let me guess calling to see if the grim reapers paid a visit?' Damon's husky yet velvet voice rang through my ears.  
'How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?' I responded quickly, needing to know.  
'Not yet, but I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big fat liar.' He said, still joking even when he may be saying he's last few words. Guess if that happens he'll die being himself. The man I love…  
'I'm sure we will…' My voice went softer as I said this knowing what I was about to tell him would hurt him.  
'Hey, where are you?' He said. The words I didn't want to hear… not yet I need more time to talk to him before he knows. I looked out the window knowing I had to tell him.  
'Matts taking me home.' I said holding the phone tightly to my ear.

It was quiet on the other end of the line… If it was possible to hear some ones heart break I think I would have heard Damon's, but his wasn't the only one that broke. Mine did too.  
'…To Stefan' He said quietly, I could hear the hurt in his voice. It killed me to hear it.  
'Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler, to Caroline.' I said but for some reason saying it, it felt like a lie.  
'I know, I get it.' He said almost miserably into the phone. I'm lucky this is on the phone… saying goodbye face to face I don't think I could handle it. But then again I wouldn't be in this situation if I was with Damon right now.  
'So, since I'm possibly a dead man. Can I ask you a question?' He sighed as he said this. I was dreading this question but it was the least I could do.  
'Sure, of course.' I said, feeling the tears coming to my eyes.  
'If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice. Who got the goodbye? Who would it be?' I could hear the hope in his voice as he wondered.  
That broke me, I doubted myself. Have I chosen wrong? I wish someone could choose for me so I didn't have to feel this heartbreak.  
'I love him, Damon. He came into my life in a time I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you I, I never unfall for him.' The tears welling in my eyes as I said this were unbelievable. I was surprised my voice hadn't cracked yet. I think at the same time I didn't want him to know how much this hurt me so many if in his last few minutes he could try remember the girl… who kissed him before everyone thought he was dying, the girl who went away to choose which brother and still kissed him, the girl who loves him so much but he probably doesn't know it. Tears were falling down my face silently as I stared out the window. If Matt wasn't in the car I don't think I could stop them, but I had too.  
'Hey, I get it. Its Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.' Damon said, I felt like he was partly giving up like he didn't want to fight for me. But if he did what if I changed my mind? Turning back again to go to him. Is it what I really wanted? I wish I knew.  
'I can't think about always, all I can think about is right now and I care about you Damon. Which is why I have to let you go.' I could hear my voice nearly cracking as I told him. 'I mean maybe if you and I had met first.'  
'Yeah, Maybe.' He muttered, I wondered if he felt as hurt as I did.

Right now all I wanted to do was run back to him and tell him everything would be okay. But then he spoke again. 'Wait. What if we did meet first Elena.' He sounded desperate, as if there was more to what he said.  
'But that's the thing Damon. We didn't.' My voice cracked as more tears fell. I wish we did meet first… I don't know why but I do.  
'We did Elena, I met you first. You were on the phone to Bonnie walking down the road.' He said quickly, I had to cut him off before he started making up more.  
'Damon, please don't make this any harder than it is.' I said if it was possible to feel your heart break. This would be the first time since my parents died that I felt this way.  
'I'm not making it up! Please Elena remember, remember me and that night I told you too forget!' He wouldn't make this up would he? He wouldn't just fight for nothing. 'I still remember what you wore, a purple shirt, jeans and converse shoes. Your eyes shone in the moonlight-' What Damon was saying was suddenly cut off.

I remembered it, all of it. The night we first met. I was walking down the road talking on the phone to Bonnie after having a fight with Matt waiting for… my parents to pick me up. After hanging up the phone I looked up to see Damon appear out of nowhere. It was playing in front of me like in movies when people have flashbacks. He walked closer calling me Katherine, at the time I had no clue how much I would have reminded him of her. Soon realising I wasn't Katherine he introduced himself. He was still the same old Damon, attitude and all. He cared from the moment we met I guess that's why he asked what was wrong. I told him what Matt and I fought about. Life, future, Matt's got it all mapped out. I told Damon I didn't know what I wanted in life, apparently he did though. He told me I wanted what everyone does and I answered back 'What a mysterious stranger who knows all the answer.' We act the same towards each other know as we did back then… he did that smile of his… the one that makes me go crazy and get butterflies. That's when he told me, he was right. The end of my flashback was of him telling me to forget it all.

'I want a love that consumes me. I want passion, an adventure and even a little danger…' I whispered this all into the phone. I don't know how long I was out for or when he noticed I'd stopped talking, yet he was still on the phone, waiting. I don't know what for but I guess that's love. You'd wait around for eternity to be with them if you got the chance. That's when I realised. I love him, Damon Salvatore. I always had, maybe that's what broke the compulsion for me to remember. Maybe my love for him is strong enough to do that and if not then it must be a sign. I think Damon was too stunned to talk for a few moments but then he did.  
'I said that to you the night I met you…' Damon whispered back I could hear the hope in his voice again the one that wanted me to say I was coming back for him.  
'Stop the car!' I was still half stunned from what I just saw but what I said just came out, that's when I knew it was meant to be. That all my doubt was real, that's when I knew I was really following my heart. The car stopped quickly and Matt turned to me.  
'What? Why?' Matt said, probably wondering what changed my mind.  
'I have to go to Damon, i… need him and he needs me.' I said wiping some of the tears that were rolling down my face. I forgot I was on the phone at that point until Damon spoke.  
'You're coming to me? What about Stefan?' I swallowed the lump in my throat as he spoke. Stefan…  
'I'm on my way Damon, I need to call him… tell him what's happening.' I spoke softly, new tears forming in my eyes.  
'Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you.' As Damon spoke I could hear the smile in his voice he had on that cheeky face of his.  
'I love you too.' I said as I could feel the smile on my face before hanging up, I'd been dreaming of saying that for so long.

I scrolled through my contacts list down to Stefan's name. It was killing me to do this but, I fell for Damon too and I chose him not because I met him first but because he fights for me and cares no matter how he acts towards everyone normally. And why would I fall for someone else when I should only love the first guy I fell in love with. I pressed the call button, listening to it ring over and over until he picked up.  
'Where are you? Everyone's wondering, especially me...' Stefan said with the slight cheer in his voice, he thought I'd be coming back to him and the others.  
'I…I'm going to Damon, Stefan.' I mumbled into the phone with tears down my face once again, I was surprised there were any left to come out.  
'But… I thought.' He spoke softly into the phone. I had to cut him off I don't think I could handle much more crying.  
'I know… But Damon needs me right now. Just like I needed you when we first met.' I wiped some of the tears from my face as I spoke.  
'I understand… I'll tell the others, I guess I might see you soon.' Stefan said sadly, I knew he was trying to keep his emotions together but it was even hard for me too.  
'You'll see me again Stefan, I may have chosen Damon but I still want you around. I know you probably won't want to but I still love you… I just love him more. I'm sorry.' My voice cracked on the last few words as I whispered this into the phone.  
'I'll still be there if you want me too.' He said a little less emotional into the phone.  
'Thank you, for everything. I promise I'll see you soon.' I said gaining all control back on my voice so it wouldn't crack.  
'Goodbye for now Elena.' Stefan spoke in his smooth voice once more before hanging up.

I stared out the window for the next half an hour as we drove to Damon, neither Matt or I spoke. I think we were both lost in our own thoughts, wondering what will happen next. Who will survive and who won't. Matt drove up to the building Damon said he was at. We both got out but Matt waited by his open door as I walked forward. I stopped as I saw a door get pushed open, I was hoping so badly it was Damon. Just to see his bright blue eyes looking back at mine. It felt like forever as they walked out of the door, and it was him. Damon, My Damon the one I loved dearly. He smiled the second he saw me and ran over. He picked me up and spun me around then put me back down gently his arms still around me.  
'You have no clue how happy I am to see you here.' Damon whispered as he leant his forehead down against mine and smiled. I looked to his lips the back to his eyes before speaking.  
'I couldn't just let you slip away.' I smiled placing one of my hands softly against his cheek, and with that touch Damon's lips were against mine. He pulled me in closer and ran his hand up my back as the kiss got deeper. After what felt like forever he pulled back slightly.  
'I love you, Elena.' He whispered as he brushed some hair from my face gently.  
'I love you too, Damon.' I said staring back into his eyes. From that moment on I knew we were meant to be.  
'I always told you, you needed a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure and even a little danger.' He chuckled then kissed my nose lightly.  
'And you were right. Little did we both know that guy who could give me all that, was you.' I smiled before leaning up pressing my lips against his against, we moulded together perfectly. I didn't know what would happen next, when we got back to Mystic Falls. But right now all that mattered was, that I was with the guy I was madly in love with.


End file.
